


Geometry

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: Spock helps his annoying roommate get away for Spring Break.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Geometry

Geometry – Spock Solo

“If you were more careful with your budget, you would not need my help,” Spock pointed out to his current roommate at Starfleet Academy. “We are given the same stipend every month to cover our books, board, food, uniforms, and to purchase personal items.” 

“I am aware, Spawk,” the Rissan native, Konor, said, letting his accent mangle Spock’s name, which he frequently did when trying to annoy the Vulcan. Spock was above being annoyed by such simple tactics. He’d been bullied by Vulcan children. A human from Rissa—a promiscuous human from Rissa—was a rank amateur by comparison. “But I am also aware that it would cost me all my extra money for six months to take this trip to Saturn for Spring break.” 

Yes, there it was, the reason Spock was in SoMa aka South of Market Street in San Francisco, wearing civilian clothes late on a Saturday night when he’d rather be studying or enjoying being alone in their apartment. He was there to help Konor get the funds he needed to go on ‘The Closest Thing to Rissa in the Sol System!!!’ for a one week stay at the Heavenly Moons of Saturn Resort and Hotel. 

A week where Spock would not be forced to listen to Konor fornicating with several strangers, bad Klingon rap music (was there good Klingon rap music?), and other loud bodily functions when Konor was sleeping, eating, or simply breathing. Spock had suggested he go to medical several times, but was constantly informed that Konor was perfectly normal and everyone in his family snored like a rhino in heat. The joy of at least one hundred and sixty-eight hours, not counting travel time, had been enough for Spock to volunteer to help win Konor the money he needed for his holiday. 

“But you’ve never played pool before?” Konor looked terrified at the thought of risking what little money he had to buy Spock’s entry into the tournament. 

“I have not, but it is simply geometry. They use real balls here not holograms. The felt is broken in but not badly worn. I know the size of the tables. The distances between the holes, and it will be no more difficult than estimating warp field variances to apply the right amount of force on the queue ball to sink the others.” Spock watched as Konor’s eyes glazed overs. “Just trust me.” 

They’d been at the pool hall for five hours and thirty-seven minutes already. Spock had won every game he’d entered. He estimated that Konor had three-quarters of the money he needed to ‘get away from it all’, and the Vulcan was more than ready to keep winning. 

“Still trusting you,” Konor said as he began to massage at Spock’s shoulders, which sent a shudder down the Vulcan’s back that was not at all pleasant. Rissan natives liked to touch. Vulcans did not like being touched. For some reason Konor could not remember that not being touched won over touching in most civilized societies. “But what if you lose?” 

“I will not lose, and if I do, I will break into my savings and give you the money. Now please step back and let me finish this game. I want you to go on this trip as much as you want to go.” Two hours and seventeen minutes later, and Spock was handed a trophy, a t-shirt with the name of the pool hall emblazoned on the front and back, and a credit chip for his winnings. He handed all three to Konor. “Go make your reservations. Feel free to lie to your friends that you were the one who played tonight.” 

Konor spent the next week before break auditioning who would be going on holiday with him. Spock spent the week in the library or the labs to avoid the noise. Every morning he’d meditate, workout, shower and get dressed in the gym, and then have breakfast. He’d slip home only if needed and escape once more. By the time Konor caught his ride to the space port, Spock was exhausted from lack of sleep. 

He let himself in, stripped naked and sighed. The apartment was silent. In fact the apartments sharing walls with his were also silent. Most of the cadets had places to be, and he blissfully did not. He climbed into his bed, closed his eyes, and had the best sleep he’d had in months. 

“Hey Spawk!” he woke with a start at the sound of Konor’s voice. “Don’t study the whole week. Find someone nice and get laid. You need to unwind! See you Sunday!”


End file.
